In Lust
by Blu Rose
Summary: One-sided.Ghetsis x BW Mom.SonataShipping. He wasn't in love with her. He didn't even like her. He just wanted to dominate that girl before he was tied down to his bride to be.  Warning: attempted rape.


**SonataShipping is named for the fact that Ghetsis's name has to deal with music of some sort and Harmonia sounds like **_**'harmony'**_**, which is also related to music. I detest the idea of this shipping, yet am intrigued by it because I could see it as a parallel to FerrisWheelShipping. The title refers to the fact that Ghetsis doesn't love her-he only wants her, hence being in lust rather than love.  
><strong>

**I'm not sure if I'll make this cannon to Pokémon Gray or not… If so, that'd mean I'd have to change my UroborusShipping fics ****Speech is Golden ****and ****Over Time**** to (Insert Name Here)Shipping fics for RedxBW Mom. So let's just consider this a test to see how it goes...**

**(P.S.: Wasn't sure what sort of rating I should've gone for because of the attempted rape and aside from hurting Ghetsis, nothing explicit really happened... Went with T rating. Hope I don't get in trouble...)  
><strong>

**X-X-X**

_~In Lust~_

Her full name was Brynhilda Penthesilea Gray, although she often preferred to call herself _'Hilda Penny Gray'_ because she thought it was too long to write down. She was born in White Forest, her family consisted of father Morrison, mother Lotta and brother Hilbert and, unlike most trainers, left home at 15 and had three starting Pokémon before she even left home. She'd strike at any person who insulted her, she climbed trees and slept outdoors with no tent and despite those unfeminine traits, she somehow had a sort of beauty about her, like a modern day Amazon. She was 15 when he was 20, but her image that stayed in his mind even as he first made love to his wife.

When he had started his Pokémon journey, he didn't do it for any life-changing experience or to become Champion of the Pokémon League like the rest of those idiots. He was forced into it by his father before he would marry his arranged bride-to-be—a quiet, agoraphobic girl whose perception of a marriage was a relationship between a man who could provide comfort and a woman who could provide an heir, the same as his own view on the subject. In other words, it was one last romp as a free man before he was trapped in the confines of matrimony. And romps had to be fun, correct? So for an entire year, he would need something to keep him interested.

"Hey! Is this your Deino?" A loud voice bought him out of his thoughts. He turned to see that girl, dressed in those bicycle shorts that showed off her long, milk-colored legs, sky blue eyes shining with mirth as she held that accursed Deino he received as protection in her arms. The stupid thing always bit him and wandered off blindly, hitting trees and missing targets. If it wasn't for the fact that it evolved into one of the most powerful and fearsome Pokémon in Unova, he'd release it and not look back once. And yet, there it was playfully nibbling at the brunette locks that fell over her shoulders. It was pathetic, really. He'd have to fix that before it evolved. "It's so _cute_!" She complimented, putting the Dragon type on the ground. It continued to rub against her leg affectionately. "Hey, your trainer's over _there_! Go on, now…" She said as she bent over to pet the Deino, allowing him a chance to stare at her bust while she was distracted. Once she managed to get the dragon to walk back over to his side, she gave a quick "have a nice day!" and ran out of the Pokémon Center.

And thus began his obsession with that girl. He had his father's people learn everything and anything they could about that Amazonian beauty. She had strength. She had a voice. She had _fire_. Those things weren't essential in a wife, as his father told him, and he would kill what's-her-name if she acted like that towards him, but they were entertaining and attractive traits in her, so he followed her, safely out of sight until he simply couldn't take it anymore.

He encountered her face to face in Nimbasa City in front of its famous Ferris wheel. Two people were needed to get on, and she wanted to get on. So he entered one of the gondola lifts with her, and as she was looking down at the lights of Nimbasa below, he struck with the intent of taking that Amazonian girl, of asserting his dominance over her like he did his Pokémon. He felt no feelings towards this girl; he didn't love her at first sight like some sappy romance movie or even _like_ her. No, it was only an act of lust—something he wouldn't feel once he was a married man.

But it didn't turn out as he had wished. He had wanted her to give up and give in to him. He whispered soft words and told her he would be gentle as he tried to pull down her shorts and take off her jacket, thinking it would calm her down and stop her infernal screaming. Instead, she punched, kicked and bit at him while he struggled to keep her beneath him. She actually dug her finger into one of his eyes in her attempt to get away from him. It all ended when the ride stopped and police officers pried him off of the sobbing girl, her hand stained red and tears trailing down her face as she sat with a torn shirt and her panties exposed for all to see. Needless to say, he was put in jail. His father bailed him out of prison, if only because he was the only heir to the Harmonia name and being stuck in prison meant no new heirs to carry on their legacy.

His little romp of freedom had ended that night and before he knew it, he was married to that girl who feared the outside world and the people and Pokémon that lived in it. The last he heard of Hilda Penny Gray, she had become the Pokémon League Champion of Unova.

"That's _her_…isn't it?" His wife asked as she stared at Hilda's visage on the television screen, talking to a reporter. She rarely ever spoke to him, or spoke _period_, so to hear her small, quiet voice was a surprise. For a brief moment, he notices those usually blank and emotionless blue-gray eyes reflect an emotion as she stares at Hilda, who was smiling broadly and counting off the people she thanked and her Pokémon: envy.

That was the last time he even thought of that violent Amazonian girl, forgetting her as easily as he had forgotten him…

Until he saw a girl who resembled her standing next to his progeny in Accumula Town.

**X-X-X**

**Brynhilda is a corruption of Brynhildr/Brunhilde, a Valkyrie in Norse mythology whose name means "ready for battle". Hilda simply means "battle". Penthesilea is an Amazonian queen in Greek mythology. Penny can mean "weaver", "duck" or "silent worker". For those wondering about why BW Mom's name is Hilda, I named Black and White's uncle Hilbert in Pokémon. You couldn't **_**not**_** expect me to name her Hilda (or at least some variation)?**

**For Ghetsis's wife, I could have done what a few others have done and wrote that he actually loved her, but my perception of the Harmonia clan (if there **_**is**_** one in cannon) is that they aren't the warmest sort of family and that all marriages are arranged with only the right people only for the sake of things like wealth and power. (My English class is reading Wide Sargasso Sea, which is pretty much the Caribbean version of Jane Eyre, so blame **_**it**_** for that thought.) Plus, it's Ghetsis. Also note that like White in Pokémon Gray, she has a debilitating fear of the outside world, Pokémon included in that fear. The only difference is that her family never pushed her to get better because it only made her a more fitting wife—she wouldn't want to leave or see outside, only stay inside and do as she's told…like a bad FerriswheelShipping fic. (I really need to stop dissing this pairing.)**

**ANYWAY! If this fic receives some moderate success, I might consider changing my Uroborus fics into…RedxBW Mom fics. It'll be weird, though, considering I support Uroborus… But I suppose I could support the ship some other way…**


End file.
